Consumables
Consumables are game items that Scarlett can use, if she has them, but which are usable only once each. These items include Potions, Herbs, and Food, which are eaten, and a few Miscellaneous Consumables. Scarlett will need to constantly replenish her supply of these items if she wishes to continue using them. She will find them as loot on the bodies of enemies she kills, as treasure in chests, and for sale by some Merchants. Scarlett may carry more than one of each item in her inventory to keep a sufficient supply handy for her needs. Scarlett can choose to sell any items she doesn't need to Merchants to increase her wealth (ducats) for making other purchases. To use a consumable item, open Scarlett's Inventory page in her journal, select the consumable from her items, and then use the Action button to use the selected item. To earn the No Drugs Achievement (Trophy), Scarlett must complete the entire game with consuming any items which restore her Health, potion, herb or food. __TOC__ Potions Potions are elixirs that restore some of Scarlett's Health or Mental Energy. Scarlett my find them as treasure, take from slain enemies or purchase from Merchants. To use a consumable item, open Scarlett's Inventory page in her journal, select the consumable from her items, and then use the Action button to use the selected item. Scarlett can brew her own Potions if she has learned the Alchemy Physical Skill and has an appropriate Herb and an Alchemists Phial (the phial is used to hold the resulting potion, so a new flask is needed for each potion made.) Dusk Whin can brew a Health Potion and White Ivy can concoct a Mental Health Potion. See Alchemy for more. To earn the No Drugs Achievement (Trophy), Scarlett must complete the entire game with consuming any of these potions. Herbs Scarlett will find healthful Mushrooms growing in the forest outside San Pasquale and Herbs growing in various places about Venice. Consuming Herbs restores a small amount of Scarlett's Health or other value, and she can manage this even in the middle of a fight. Some Herbs can be used to mix Potions, if Scarlett has learned the Alchemy Physical Skill and has an Alchemists Phial (the phial is used to hold the resulting potion, so a new flask is needed for each potion made.) Dusk Whin can brew a Health Potion and White Ivy can concoct a Mental Health Potion. Alternatively, these items can be sold, like any other loot, for ducats which can be spent on other items Scarlett needs. Guild Master Deimos of the Hooded Wings is particularly interested in Dusk Whin, White Ivy, and Stone Lillies, and he pays twice the going rate. Each herb species grows in a characteristic location. Once Scarlett has picked an herb, they often grow back later multiple times (depends on location). Food Scarlett will find Food lying about as a loot in various places. Scarlett doesn't need to eat food to live; Venetica has no penalty for thirst or starvation. However, consuming Food can help restore a small amount of Scarlett's Health. Alternatively, these items can be sold, like any other loot, for ducats which can be spent on other items Scarlett needs. Alcoholic beverages are detrimental to Scarlett's health, but paradoxically improve her Mental Energy. Tea There is one place where Scarlett can enjoy fresh brewed tea -- in the Outer City Courtroom, a pot of tea can be found on the Judge's desk. The Judge shows surprising hospitality and tolerates if Scarlett sips some tea. A cup of tea restores +4 points of Scarlett's health. The courtroom is the only place where tea is available for consumption, and tea cannot be added to Scarlett's Inventory. Since the tea acts similar to consumables in that it restores some health, but cannot carried in Scarlett's inventory (nor purchased or sold), it gets a section of its own. Miscellaneous Consumables Some items are used up without being eaten. Scarlett may want to keep more than one of these items in her Inventory for when she needs them. Some of these items can be found as loot in chests or on the bodies of slain enemies or creatures (the latter requires the Beast Knowledge skill to obtain.) Other items can be purchased from Merchants. (Or, they can be sold for ducats to buy other items.) Category:Inventory